Sanctuary
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry disappears after second year. Nobody could find him and Voldemort has risen again. Dumbledore tried to get Magical Creatures/Beings on side. But the leader denied him. Harry has spent ages making himself the leader. As he had become a vampire. What will happen after Snape gets exposed? And is Dumbledore as light as everyone thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Happy 27th Birthday to me**

* * *

**I would have updated my other stories today like it is my tradition but my family's beloved dog past away this month suddenly she was a Companion Dog and it has hit me pretty hard. Not to mention my family.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry disappears after second year. Nobody could find him and Voldemort has risen again. Dumbledore tried to get Magical Creatures/Beings on side. But the leader denied him. Harry has spent ages making himself the leader. As he had become a vampire. What will happen after Snape gets exposed? And is Dumbledore as light as everyone thinks...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had been many years since the Wizarding World had seen their hero Harry Potter who disappeared just after his second year. He had vanished without a trace.

Nobody realised he was missing until letters sent to him went unanswered and sent back. The Dursley's told Dumbledore, Snape, Moody and Lupin that Harry had never met them at the station. But everyone had saw him get off the train.

A mall search was started by the Order of the Phoenix but with no luck. That was when the Ministry found out and raised the search.

Dumbledore got desperate and he had bought out evidence that Sirius Black had been framed.

When Black was realised he had joined the search for his godson. Even putting out a reward to anyone who could give him credible leads. But still nothing that lead to finding Harry. Black had put out a plea in the Daily Prophet for Harry to come home. But Harry never answered.

Black and Lupin taught at Hogwarts in 1993 to find Peter and maybe get a lead on a Harry. As they had been sure he would show. But he never did. They found Peter but he managed to escape.

In 1994 again Harry didn't turn up. But the Tri-Wizard Tournament took place. And Harry's Name came out. Dumbledore had been desperate to find him so Harry didn't lose his magic but it was hopeless and when the first task came Harry never appeared. But it was found out after the first task Alastor Moody wasn't the real one. And that Barty Crouch Junior had taken his place and had lost his magic.

In the Summer of 1995 Voldemort came back thanks to Peter Pettigrew. And Dumbledore gathered his Order. They were tasked to find a Harry no matter the cost. And Snape was tasked with spying and finding out if Voldemort had actually caught Harry to make him get his body back.

In that year there was movement in Magical Creatures. Rumours where they were massing together under a new leader. But nobody could tell who it was. Which made many people nervous.

In 1996 Bill had been bitten by Greyback. His family but the Twins and Charlie had shunned him. As his scars from the attack were very visible. His family couldn't look at him which made him depressed. But a few months later he had cheered up. But nobody really took any notice. Snape had as Bill had stopped asking for Wolfsbane.

Two more years passed. Now Dumbledore was furious his weapon was still no where to be found after 6 years. His spies Ronald and Hermione couldn't get no where in finding Harry. They had joined the Order which did make Dumbledore happy. As he wasn't really getting many new members. Since most lost hope as the Boy-Who-Lived still had never been seen.

Sirius had tried getting Harry's Vaults in Gringotts but the goblins had refused him. As they refused Dumbledore. Which made many people angry as the Goblins never told them if Harry had accessed his Vaults.

There was something the frightened everyone. The Magical Creatures and Beings appeared to be banding together. They didn't listen to Witches and Wizards anymore. Werewolves had not been getting Wolfsbane. Which caused much concern.

The Order was now discussing what to do about them. If they joined Voldemort it would be very bad or if they stayed out of it altogether.

"What will we do about those beasts Albus?" Molly asks

Bill flinched at what his mother said. She hadn't been able to look at him since he was attack. He now had a support system but that didn't mean her words didn't hurt.

"I believe I have found there location. I will be going with Remus, Sirius, and Severus to try and talk with their leader", Dumbledore replies

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Hermione asks

"I need to see what side there one. And what they are up too. So I will force them to tell me", Dumbledore says smoothly

"Maybe you should take more people with you", Hestia suggests

"We don't want to threaten them too much. Remus, Sirius and Sirius are powerful enough to show them our power. And Ronald and Hermione who you join us? They should follow us after that", Dumbledore tells them

"We will do it Headmaster", Ron grins looking forward to butting some beasts in their place

"We must find Harry. I can't go with you", Sirius protests

"We must do both. Maybe we will find the information from there minds. Between Severus and myself we will see what is in their minds", Dumbledore says compelling Sirius to listen with a subtle wave of his wand

"Fine", Sirius says with a sad sigh

Bill snorted at Dumbledore's assumption about how 'Easy' he thought getting into the groups find was. He was in for a rude awaking. Bill shared a look with a few of his and his friends allies.

And they all agreed with their eyes that Dumbledore was in for a rude shock. Now they needed to send the message to their friend to be ready...

* * *

_Later on..._

* * *

Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Hermione and Ron walked through a warehouse district. This had been the most active location for this group. They all had their wands out all in high alert for any sign of movement.

They didn't realise they were already being watched. They didn't seen a few bats at the top of the warehouses watching them with wise eyes. A couple of Gargoyles were on the roves too but in the shadows. Werewolves here holding back watching with charms up so they couldn't be seen. Two Kitsune's where also watching in the shadows.

"Be on your Guard. We don't know what we will encounter", Dumbledore warns quietly

Severus wanted to tell Dumbledore to shove this mission. But Dumbledore owned him because of his Dark Mark. Which had been the biggest mistake of his life. He would never be free of either Dumbledore or Voldemort. He knew they would kill him eventually as he had nearly outlived his usefulness.

Severus had felt a pull in this area since they arrived. He just didn't know what it was. He could feel they were being watched. But he couldn't make out anyone in the area.

A bat on the roof was watching them he had felt a familiar pull he was used to feeling around his mates. So he knew on of these men was his last soulmate. He had ruled out the manipulated bastard. He would never be matched up with that man. As far he was concerned the Lord of Black was an idiot and didn't know anything useful.

Lupin made him want to dispose of the man. He felt the loathing for what he was from here. He also felt the life force draining from the man because he used Wolfsbane. He would never trust Lupin as he was a sheep and weak minded fool.

Granger tell seemed to still be a bossy bitch who didn't know when to quit. And he saw her mind she still believed she was better then everyone.

Her dumbass bastard of a boyfriend also felt he was better then everyone and believed he deserved the best in life. He was just a lazy, greedy, bastard who only passed Hogwarts because of the old Goat.

The last man made him pause. He knew the man was a bastard to him at Hogwarts. But he always knew it was an act. Snape was trapped between the Old Goat and Moldy-Shorts. So he really didn't have much to chose from.

The bat concentrated on the pull and it lead to Snape which was a surprise. He would have to see what Snape was like now before revealing himself to his last soulmate.

He was here and knew why they came. The idiots didn't even know they had moles in their mist. But it was their own fault for treating them like crap. Where he found them and welcomed them with open arms and taught them. Especially Bill how to really live.

He listened to the idiots and watched to sneer at them they didn't even realise they were being watched.

He decided it was time to move in and get this over with

"_Move in my brethren", the bat thinks telepathy_

The bat launches into the air switching forms mid jump. He lands with his hood down so they couldn't see his identity, in front of the six intruders. With some of his brethren appearing by his side.

"Who dares enter our territory?" the man growls

Their entrance had shocked the six people who had jumped in fright. But had there wands on the Beings. After a few seconds.

The man didn't bother worrying about the wands as they would not be able to harm some of them and the others had fast reflexes. The six intruders would be on the ground before they could cast a spell if they tried.

"We just want to talk", Remus says nervously

He smelt that 3 of the nine people in front of them were werewolves. One he was sure was an Alpha of a werewolf pack. His wolf wanted him to submit to the man. 2 of the woman smelt like an animal he couldn't place. The other four smelt like vampires but not quite. The man in front smelt powerful and the power was rolling off him in waves. But what also surprised him was the man was a Ultimate Alpha. And his wolf was nearly forcing him onto his knees to submit. He whimpered at the feeling.

"Something wrong wolf?" The leader asks

You could hear the smirk in his voice.

"We are not here to fight", Dumbledore says smoothingly

"Then why have you come to my territory?" the leader asks

"I would like you to join our side in this war. I can promise you rights that you never have had before if you accept", Dumbledore says

One of the females hiss.

"Your lying old man", she hisses

"He is not. You all should be honoured to join our side", Hermione tells them

"And why is that little girl", the leader asks

"He is the most powerful person you can meet", Ron boasts

That sets off laughter among the group of legendary beings. The leader couldn't believe they thought they were the most powerful.

Their laughter mad Dumbledore mad how dare they laugh at them. He was the wizard who defended Grindelwald!

Dumbledore decides enough playing games he was going to see what this leader knew. So he attacked the mans mind. Suddenly his mind exploded in pain and he was shoved painfully back. He let out a cry as his head felt like it been hit with a bludger.

"What did you do?" Sirius asks worryly as he never head the Headmaster cry out in pain.

The leader snarls, "Don't ever try and enter my mind again. I will not be so _gentle _next time"

"You hurt him", Hermione exclaims

"He deserves much worse then a headache that will not disappear for a few days. Next time I won't be so lenient", the leader growls

"How could you block him? Your just a mindless beast", Ron growls pointing his wand at the leader

"Try boy. Send a curse at me and you will feel my fury", the leader warns

"Would you be willing to join us Ultimate Alpha?" Remus asks timidity

"I don't aline myself with sheep and weaklings", the leader says with a sneer

Severus felt the leaders opinion of them was acute. As he never knew that someone could hurt Dumbledore through their mind.

"How dare you call us sheep? You filthy animal", Ron growls and sends a flame spell at them

The leader flicks his wrist and the spell was thrown back at Ron like it reflected and hit Ron causing him to scream as the flames hit him. Hermione gasps and hurryly puts the flames out.

Black, Lupin, and Dumbledore turned there wands on the group. Severus was smart not too raise his wand. Obviously spells won't work. And he felt connected to the leader of the group anyway. But didn't know why.

"Get out now while we let you live", the leader growls

"You attacked my fiancée!" Hermione cries

"He attacked us wretch. It is his own spell he was hit with. We can do much worse. So leave while you can...alive that is", the leader replies

"You are making a very big mistake", Dumbledore says gravely

"No you just did Old Man", one of the men say

Severus hisses feeling his mark burn.

"Albus he calls", Severus hisses disappearing

"We'll be back", Dumbledore says to the group

"If you do we won't be so...nice", the leader replies

"Maybe tearing them to pieces", a man says

"Or we can show them just how dangerous we are", a female suggests

"We can always drink their blood", a female suggests showing her fangs

That makes Ron whimper more.

"We can show them what monsters are really like", a male says

"Maybe show the wolf how true werewolves live", the Alpha Werewolf suggests

That causes Remus to whimper.

"I am sure our demon brethren would like to teach them a few things", a female suggests

With that Hermione grabs Ron and apparates out.

"You will grate this day", Dumbledore warns

"Try and my brethren will tear you or anyone who comes to our territory uninvited to shreds", the leader threatens

Remus grabs Sirius and disappears followed by Dumbledore. Fleeing like the true cowards they were.

The group burst out laughing when they were gone.

"That is one of the greatest games we have played", the Alpha Werewolf says laughing

"I agree Damion. But they won't give up. We will have more fun with them yet", the leader replies smirking

"Maybe a demon with us next time?" The female Kitsune suggests

"Would be amusing to see them react to that", the other female Kitsune replies

"That sheep/wolf is weak. The Wolfsbane is destroying him. His wolf is going crazy inside him. The wolf hasn't had fresh and rare meat. Hasn't enjoyed the moon. Hasn't had a pack. He will probably go crazy sooner rather then later", Damion tells them

"It is disgusting how they don't even realise their short comings. They truly believe they are right", a Emotion Vampire says

"I know. They come again. And they will learn to truly fear us", the leader tells his group

"Agreed", the group says

"Did you see into the Creeps mind when he attacked yours?" the female Kitsune asks

"I did Mulan. He still believes he is all powerful and all knowing. He believes he is invincible. He moves his pawns, puppets and minors around like chess pieces. They are all expendable to him", the leader informs them

"He has no sense of honour like us then", a Gargoyle says swooping down

"No he doesn't and that will be his downfall. Just like Riddle", the leader confirms

"Are they still looking?" a female Kitsune asks

"Yes. They don't see what is right in front of them", the leader confirms

"They are blinded by false beliefs", Damion adds

"Exactly. Go on and enjoy your night my friends. I am going hunting", the leader tells them

"Enjoy the hunt my friend", Damion says nodding his head

"I will. Let Bill know what happened Mulan. He deserves to be well informed", the leader tells her

"I will", Mulan says nodding

"Goodnight", the leader says transforming into his bat form

He flies over his group and screech's a goodbye before flying away to hunt and think on the fact his last soulmate was someone that is someone that never liked him and was unlikely to join his group.

He would have to think more on his soulmates situation. Because he felt something wasn't right...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

Severus stumbles as he lands from apparating. He couldn't believe he had been so reckless. The Dark Lord now knew he was a spy and was hunting him. He could feel the curses he had already been hit with and he could barely stand because he hurt so much. He tried to continue apparating but he knew he could injury himself in his condition if he continued. And he couldn't lead the Dark Forces to the Order and Hogwarts was out.

Severus cursed Dumbledore for doing this to him. He should never had agreed to this. Now he would pay with his life. Nobody was going to save him. Nobody in the Order cared about him. As it showed when he tapped his Order Medallion to say he was in trouble and nobody came.

He stumbled down the road. He didn't even know where he was now. But suddenly he hears popping noise.

Curses fly at him and he was caught by the Cruciatus Curse. He cries out in pain from his open wounds. He tried to be quiet to not give the Death Eaters the satisfaction, but he couldn't contain his cry.

Suddenly an angry snarl fills the nights crisp air and Severus hears someone land in front of him. Before he could see who it was friend or foe he loses consciousness…

* * *

The Leader of the Magical Beings had been hunting in a nearby town. He needed blood he had gone too long without some. Not that he needed blood often because of how long he had been a vampire. So he needed to find the perfect human to take some blood from. To satisfy his hunger.

Hearing a man stumbling down the dark road looked perfect for him to take a bite from. The Leader lets his fangs down and appears behind the man and latches onto the mans neck. The man moans but doesn't fight. The bite the Leader had given him would wipe his memory of the attack anyway and nobody would ever know vampires existed except for horror or fantasy stories.

The Leader sucks for a minute before pulling back a couple of drops of blood dripping of his fangs and lips.

"_Go home_", the Leader tells the human in his hypnotic voice

The man quickly stumbles away not knowing what had taken place nor will he ever know. The Leader licks his lips the mans blood was good to satisfy his thirst but be didn't have the best blood the Leader had even had. That belonged to his mates that let him feed from them.

Suddenly hears popping and a cry of pain. The Leader felt something go through him telling him one of his mates was in danger. He flings himself into the sky in his bat form and follows the now familiar pull in seconds he finds Death Eaters cursing HIS _new_ mate.

He snarls and changes to his human like form and throws the Death Eaters away from his injured mate. Spells go at him but are deflected by his vampire skin. He sends nasty curses at the Death Eaters and roars a primal roar of a vampire. And the Leader smells the Death Eaters fear and some of them had wet themselves before they disappear apparating out of the alley.

"Good riddance", the Leader snarls

The Leader spins around to see his mate bleeding on the ground. He speeds over to his mate and kneels down. He could hear his soulmates heart beating so that was good. But there was a lot of blood. Lucky he was a well trained vampire and wouldn't go feral over spilled blood.

"_Episkey", _the Leader says healing some of the wounds

Some of the wounds seal but many were caused by dark magic that needed more advanced spells that he really shouldn't do here. He would have to take him to his home. That meant revealing his identity to the man. Not that it could be helped now. As it looked like the Death Eaters and Voldie knew Snape was a spy.

"_Ferula"_, the Leader says softly bandaging the wounds slowly

Severus groans he felt a powerful presence near him. He knew it had to be Voldemort. But this figure felt more powerful. Severus cracks his eyes open to see the same creature from his earlier encounter with the Vampires when he was with Dumbledore kneeling down bandaging him! Caring for HIM!

But how could a vampire be so close to him without feeding?  
"What are you doing?" Severus rasps his throat raw from screaming earlier

"What does it look like?" the Leader asks sarcastically

"The blood", Severus gasps

"Do you think I got my position by being a bloodlusty vampire?" the Leader says sarcastically

"I don't know much about your kind. Your a mysterious lot", Severus replies weakly

"Well you will find out. I am going to take you somewhere safe now. Because this place will probably have Riddle here soon if he is game enough or can get it out of his scared followers", the Leader tells him

"How do I know I'll be safe?" Severus asks weakly

"Do you really want to chance this?" the Leader asks

"No I don't think I have time", Severus admits

"Good. Now I will put you to sleep as moving you will be painful. You should wake up much better. I swear on my immortal soul that you will be safe where I'm taking you for now", the Leader says  
"How can you sw…", Severus chokes out

"_Sleep_", the leader says in his hypnotic voice

Severus immediately falls unconscious.

The leader looks at his mate and sighs this was going to be fun to try and explain after Snape was well. The Leader felt the air changing and knew it was time to go.

"Time to go", he mutters gently picking Snape up like he weighed nothing

Which he did to the vampire. The Leader immediately opens a portal. Something only Ancient Beings could do and walks through closing the portal immediately behind him. He had made a portal to a spare bedroom in his Mansion/Palace.

He puts Snape gently on the bed.

"Dexter", the Leader snaps for his head Elder Elf

The elf appears in a second.

"Yes My Lord?" Dexter says

"Get your wife the healer eldar elf here. Get my Great Grandmother as she is a healer. Tell my wives that I have a critical situation with our last mate", the leader barks orders

"Yes My Lord", Dexter says disappearing

The Leader zooms to the bathroom and gathers towels and hot water. Bringing them back to Snape's side.

Dalia appears with her medical kit.

"Is he your mate my lord?" Dalia asks

"Yes Dalia. We need to heal him. These were caused by Dark Magic by Riddle", The Leader explains

"Well we will do our best", a voice from the door says

Standing there was the Leaders Great Grandmother Anastasia Romanov and his Great Aunts Olga, Tatiana, and Maria. Grand Duchesses of All Russia. They had survived the massacre of their father, mother and brother because of Anastasia's Great Grandson who was a time traveller. But unfortunately he couldn't save the rest of their family. As it is the Leader had to turn the four sisters. But couldn't turn Tsar Nicholas II and Tsarina Alexandra and Tsarevich Alexei. They were too far gone when he got to them.

The Leader had known he had to save Anastasia as she was his Great Grandmother. But saving his Aunts where just luck. So by the time his former self was born he was already part Vampire and many other parts because of her parents.

Anastasia had gone on to be a healer one of the best this Island had. Olga, Tatiana and Maria knew medicine but had different jobs they loved doing.

"What do we have?" Anastasia asks professionally

"This is Severus Snape, a spy to Riddle by the esteemed Dumbledore. I would say his cover was blown because of all the dark magic I smell coming off him. I would say not only curses where used as I smell poison", the Leader replies

"Agreed. He will need an antidote for the poison. I don't think a simple Bezoar will do", Anastasia responds waving her wand  
"I will take a sample and work on it", The Leader says zooming to get a syringe and taking a sample from the infected looking wound

"I will start fixing what I can. But he had many broken bones and nerve damage from too many Cruciatus curses", Anastasia informs him

"Why don't you turn him?" Tatiana asks

"Because I don't like to turn someone who doesn't have a say in it. It was enough with me doing you four while you were unconscious and nearly dead", the Leader replies

"You know we thank you for that", Olga says softly

"You saved us. We know you would have saved our parents and brother too if you could", Maria says softly

"I would off if I could. I will get come other potions for him that should help. Tatiana please come with me and I'll get you some potions for Anastasia to use", the Leader orders

They all go to do things to help. The Leader and Tatiana zoom to the state of the art Potions Lab. The Leader goes over to his shelves looking for potions to use. He takes several down from the shelf.

"This one is Pain Reliever Class 8, Nerve Regenerator Class 9, Bone-Knitter Class 8, Cleanser Class 9, Fever Reducer Class 9, Breath Elixir Class 7, Throat Smoother Class 6, Stomach Settler Class 5, Dreamless Sleep Class 9…", the leader mutters taking each potion down

He had come up with the Class of different potions. 1 was a low potions for only minor things and the scale went up to 10 for the worst.

"Take these to Ana. She will know what they are", the Leader says to Tatiana handing her the vials

"I'll get them to her in one piece", Tatiana promises leaving

The Leader goes over to his station to analyse the poison. He sees like it was venom mixed with a Non-Magical poison. After analysing it he starts on the antidote. Luckily he had a Mastery in Potions and Alchemy which will help in this.

"So you want some help?" a voice asks

The leader sees his wife Lady Morgana Le Fey walking down the stairs.

"I have it. It will be ready in 2 hours. How is he?" the Leader asks

"He is hanging in there. The Dreamless Sleep you sent up will keep him asleep through the worse of it", Morgana replies

"Has there been any news from the others?" the Leader asks  
"Nym says the esteemed Headmaster is not too concerned about his Potions Master. She wanted to go but was held back. Drake said he heard from Theo and Riddle has found out of Severus being a spy it appears Severus was too tired to hide all his thoughts", Morgana reports

"We will have to teach him better", the Leader replies  
"Once he is a vampire that shouldn't be too difficult", Morgana replies

"He might not want to be a vampire", the Leader states

"He will when he knows the truth", Morgana replies

"Once he knows my name he will freak out", the Leader informs her

"Luna says otherwise", Morgana replies

"Of course my little fae wife would say that she is a medium seer", the Leader says shaking his head with a fond smile

"She is a good one", Morgana agrees

The Leader talks to Morgana getting updates about his other wives and husbands before the antidote was ready. The Leader bottles it and races up the stairs too the bedroom he put Severus in. Dalia was still helping Anastasia. Severus looked like he was sweating a lot. The wound where the Leader found the poison was going black.

"Got it", the Leader says

"Good. He is fighting the poison but he is losing", Anastasia inform him

"That's because it has diluted Basilisk Venom in the poison. So it would act slower then full Basilisk Venom", the Leader explains pouring the potion down Severus's throat

After he did that he drops several drops of the potion onto the wound to help with sealing the wound and getting rid of the poison faster.

They noticed a change in Severus immediately he seemed to be breathing easier. And his colour improved.

"He is improving", Anastasia says relived

"I'll stay with him", the Leader tells her, "Go be with your husband"

"Thank you Grandson", Anastasia says smiling, "Call me if you need"

"I will", the Leader replies

Anastasia nods and leaves. Dalia had changed Severus's clothes to some of the spare in the palace. She leaves saying she will have something easy for his stomach made from the kitchens.

The Leader takes a seat with a book. He would read while he made sure his mate lived and that he didn't need more of the antidote.

Hours pass by with the Leader reading and writing out several new potion ideas. When he hears a groan. He looks and sees Severus was waking up.

Well it was show time as he didn't have a hood on in his own home.

"Wha…t…", Severus slurries

"Drink", the Leader says softly holding up water to Severus's lips

"Thank you", Severus replies

Severus felt better then he did when he left the Dark Lord. That's when he remembers what happened. He was found and saved in the alley by the Leader of the Creatures. He now felt he was in a soft bed and his injuries felt better. He even was able to drink some water.

So the vampire hadn't been lying. He decides to look at his 'saviour' and gasps at the familiar messy black with silver and gold streaks in his eyes. His eyes were multi-coloured but still mainly emerald green. He looked older then he did a few years ago.

But this couldn't be possible.

"Well it seems I have shocked you speechless", the man says chuckling

"Potter?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates: 28/08/2020**

* * *

**Happy 28th Birthday too me! Also Happy 54th Birthday to my Dad.**

**And like I do every year for my stories here is an update for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

"Potter?!" Severus asks in shock.

Potter couldn't be here. Or as a vampire. And the Potter he knew would never heal him.

"Bit of a shock I bet", Harry says chuckling

"You could say that", Severus mutters

Severus looks at Potter. He still had black hair, his eyes were Green, Violet, Gold and Silver eyes and they looked ancient to him. He was pale and he saw a few scars. But looking at Potter he could tell he was a leader and alpha.  
"How are you…", Severus says trialling off  
"My Sire saved me. I agreed to become a Bat Vampire. I wasn't forced into it. And I quite like it", Harry replies taking his glass in drinking it.

Severus saw it was blood. Which he surprised himself by not flinching and not being scared.

"How and why am I am here?" Severus asks

"I will tell you. But first you must eat and drink. Dobby!" Harry calls

A crack happens and Severus saw the former Malfoy's elf dressed in a uniform and speaking proper English.

"How can I help Master?" Dobby asks

"Please tell Mags to heat up the soup and some juice too or anything light", Harry orders

"It will be done", Dobby promises and disappears.

"Will you explain Potter?" Severus asks

"Patience is a virtue. Now I have a few potions for you to take. But first how is your pain?" Harry asks

"Bearably", Severus lies

"Don't lie. I am a vampire _and _a leader Snape and I can basically smell lies. So try again. Out of ten", Harry tells him firmly

"Eight", Severus admits grudgingly as he winces in pain

Harry nods, "Give me two minutes and I'll have your potions"

Harry flashes out of the room at vampire speed.

Severus looks around the room looked elegant. Showing just how wealthy Potter was.

But where exactly was he?

How was Potter a vampire?

How was he so controlled?

And how was he the bloody leader that threatened them?

Suddenly Harry was back with a number of potions. He places the three on the bedside table.  
"Drink", Harry orders

"What are they?" Severus asks wearily

"Pain Reliever Class 5 and Stomach Smoother Class 4. And another shot of the antidote to the poison in your system", Harry tells him pointing at each one

Severus couldn't help but he curious of the Antidote and the different classes of potions.  
"How can I trust these?" Severus asks

"I swear on my immortal soul that these potions will not harm you", Harry vows

Severus's memory comes back of Potter saying the same oath when he would him. And he didn't know vampires _had_ souls.

"I would like answers", Severus states

"And you will get answers. Well some of them. Now drink before Dobby comes back with your food", Harry orders sitting back down in his chair.

Severus takes the potions one at a time. He was surprised that they tasted better then what his did. He felt better as soon as the potions hit his system. And he couldn't help the sigh of relief.

He saw Harry smirking at him.

Severus was about to ask him questions when a tray and a bowl of soup appears on his lap.

"Dobby is good at what he goes. All my elves are", Harry tells him

Severus shakenly eating his soup. It was quite good. Better then what he would get at Hogwarts if he was telling the truth.

"How did you find me?" Severus asks as he eats

"Lucky consequence", Harry replies honestly

"How am I to believe that?" Severus asks

"Because I was on a _hunt_ when I hear you apparate close by and hear you cry. I may be a vampire but I am not heartless. I went to investigate and found you being cursed by several of Riddle's followers", Harry tells him with half-truths.

He did hear the sound of apparition and the cry of pain. But it was also the mating pull that lead him to Snape.

"Hunt?" Severus asks trying not to gulp

"I am not a newborn or fledging vampire Snape. I can just take a little blood from a person and heal it and send them on their way not knowing a vampire had fed on them", Harry informs him

"You would expose your kind", Severus states

"No. Vampires have abilities that allow us to make sure we stay a secret. Maybe I will tell you sometime", Harry replies

"What did you do with the Death Eaters that followed me?" Severus asks

"Sent some _nasty_ curses at them. Then scared them a bit till they wet their pants", Harry replies letting out a smirk that showed his fangs.

Severus was surprised he didn't flinch at the fangs. Or the feral smirk on his face.

"How did you heal me from whatever poison the Dark Lord gave me?" Severus asks

"Skill", Harry replies smirking

He was thinking what Snape would do when he learns he had a Mastery in Potions and Alchemy.

"What happened to my clothes?" Severus asks finally noticing he wasn't in his robes.

"Did you really what clothes that were covered in blood? And that were torn? They were barely staying on you", Harry points out

Severus grumbles he supposed Potter _did_ have a point.

"Whose clothes are these?" Severus asks

"You don't want to know", Harry replies smirking

"Where am I?" Severus asks

"My place", Harry replies simply liking making Snape grouchy

"Where? The Dark Lord won't give me up easier", Severus asks

"Riddle can't get across these wards. If he even manages to track you this far then he will get a nasty surprise at the ward line", Harry replies not divulging any secrets.

Severus growls why couldn't he get more information?

"How was the soup?" Harry asks noticing Snape was done.

"It was _good_", Severus admits

"As I said the elves here are the best there is", Harry replies snapping his fingers and the tray and empty bowl disappear.  
"Wandless magic?" Severus asks shocked.  
"That shouldn't shock you. I am a Vampire and the Alpha Leader", Harry replies

"How did you become a Leader and an Alpha at that when your so young?" Severus asks  
"I may look young but I am far, _very far _from it", Harry replies smirking liking the fact he was running circles around Snape.

It was the truth though. He was far, very far from young. His sire had taken him back in time and he had lived through the Past and here to the Present.

Severus growls he wanted answers! He didn't like the fact that Potter didn't seem to be effected by his attitude anymore. And how could he be far, _very far_ from young? He only looked a bit over 20 he guessed.

He decides he wanted to get up. But suddenly Potter was there pushing him back down.

"Stay. In. Bed. Your lucky to be alive as it is", Harry tells him moving back to his chair.

"When can I leave here then?" Severus asks glaring at Potter.

He didn't say he actually wanted to _stay_ here. After all this place sounded safe. And he had many questions not just about vampires but about what happened to his saviour.

He, even through he didn't want to admit it, owed the boy, no teen, no man a debt.

Harry didn't get a chance to reply when a young woman walks in.

"Grandson", she says

"Grandmother", Harry replies with a nod of respect

"How is our patient?" Anastasia asks

"Grouchy", Harry replies smirking

Severus glares at Potter.

"Only because he refuses to give me more in-depth answers", Severus replies

"Well here is one. Meet Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna, Grand Duchess of All Russia, Daughter of Tsar Nicholas Romanov II and Tsarina Alexandra Feodorovna", Harry replies grandly

Severus eyes widen hearing that.

"But aren't you…", Severus leave it hanging.  
"Dead? No. My Sisters and I survived as Bat Vampires. Changed as we lay dying from the bullets. Our Father, Mother and Brother weren't so lucky", Anastasia replies, "It was the magic in our blood that kept us alive long enough for help. My brother was a Squib. My Sisters and I live here and you will likely met them"

"There are no Magical Records of your Family being Magical", Severus states as Anastasia waves her wand.

"It is a heavily guarded secret. Only the Goblins really know. But my family get their magic through our ancestor Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Who was a descendent of King William I the Conqueror, of Normandy the First Magical King of England", Anastasia replies smiling

"So the Royal Family today are magical?" Severus asks

"Well some are. But they are taught by private tutors. How would it look if the Mundane World learnt they are Magical?" Harry asks rhetorically

"I see that point", Severus admits

Suddenly Severus realises something. When Anastasia entered they addressed each other as Grandson and Grandmother.  
"You're the Grand Duchesses Grandson?" Severus asks

"Call me Anastasia", Anastasia interrupts

"Great Grandson", Harry corrects

"But wouldn't that mean you were a vampire when you got pregnant?" Severus asks Anastasia

"Yes", Anastasia replies looking amused

"But that would mean Vampires would reproduce!" Severus exclaims

"Oh we can. Sometimes we pass on the gene of a vampire but not fully. Harry was a partial vampire when he was born. Harry is a Bat Vampire because of his sire", Anastasia tells him

"I have been chosen by Magic to continue on the Romanov Dynasty. One of my Mates is Lady Romanov", Harry explains

"Enough of that. Mr Snape your wounds are healing nicely because of Harry's potions. The curse too seem to be easing for the same reason. Stay on bedrest for another day. Only getting up for the toilet. Then after that you can more around. But you can't travel for a bit longer I'm afraid", Anastasia tells him

"But I need to report to Dumbledore", Severus protests

"Do you really want too?" Harry asks pointedly

"Not really", Severus admits, "He was the one that got me caught as a spy"

Anastasia had quietly left the room as she knew she didn't need to hear anymore.

"Anyway Snape, Dumbledore isn't looking you. My _associates_ have told me he is not too concerned", Harry tells him

Severus scowls. He obviously met so little to the _esteemed_ Leader of the Light.

The so called Leader of the Light wasn't doing anything to look for him or help him.

But Potter who he had treated badly for the short time he was at Hogwarts had saved his life and had taken him to safety. As well as housing and feeding him.

Then he realised what Potter said.

"You have spies in the Light", Severus states, "In the Order", Severus amends

Harry smirks, "I have spies everywhere. It is not that hard when the so called Leader of the Light is not as good or light as he appears"

"So you have seen the truth?" Severus asks

"I saw it from the beginning. I am not as I seem Snape", Harry tells him

"I am starting to believe that. I saw that when you broke Dumbledore's mental shields in seconds", Severus admits

Harry chuckles darkly, "It was not even a challenge"

"That is hard to believe", Severus states, "I can't even break them"

"Trust me I am a Master of the Mind Arts and Dumbledore is skilled. But combined with my Vampire Mind Arts he is a amateur compared to me", Harry reveals chuckling darkly, "I can get out of his mind his deepest darkest secrets and can do it without him knowing"

Severus's eyes widen at that.

"If what you say is true why haven't you exposed him?" Severus asks curious

"Because it is not time yet. People need to see to believe. Especially the so-called sheep", Harry replies

Severus had to admit it was true. The people followed Dumbledore like sheep. Even he did. Which he grimaces at.

But it was his only option.

He looks at Potter and sees him looking at him with an expression he couldn't place.

Harry knew why Snape was following Dumbledore. The Dark Mark on his arm. Harry could take care of that. And he could give Snape…no Severus a better option. But now wasn't the right time to tell him.

Suddenly he felt one of his mates coming closer to the room. And smirks this was going to be interesting. He wondered what Severus would do.

Severus didn't like the smirk that was suddenly on Potter's face. He didn't like that smirk. Before he could ask a knock came from the door.  
"Come in lover", Harry calls

Severus glares at Potter wanted to yell at him for inviting someone in the room he was in. Potter shouldn't be telling anyone he was here.

The door opens and Severus stops short of yelling at Potter.

There in the doorway was…

Draco Malfoy…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
